


LOVE/HATE

by wiawsnb



Series: LOVE/HATE [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain Kink, Rivals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiawsnb/pseuds/wiawsnb
Summary: There's a thin line between love and hate
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: LOVE/HATE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	LOVE/HATE

“Fuck you” 

Leclerc pushed Max backward so that he could let himself in. Max almost said something but decided that he’d let Charles be the bigger dick, as usual.

“Yes, Leclerc,” he muttered, closing the door behind Charles. “Please come in.”

“You,” he said, waving his finger in his face. “You took my fucking victory away from me.”

“You took the wrong line, not my fault that you can’t drive” Max spat back, Charles looked ready to murder him

“Anything else?” Max asked, because he wasn’t seeing any reason for Leclerc to be standing in his apartment.

“Yeah,” Leclerc said and then Max was slammed against the wall as all 5 '11 of Charles Leclerc tried to climb down his throat. A flash of pain went down his lower back 

Leclerc moaned and pushed a knee between Max’s legs so that he could rub himself against his thigh, “You’re such a fucking prick,” Charles hissed and that was hardly a nice thing to say when you were dry humping a guy 

“Shut the fuck up,” Max replied and pushed him back against the door. Leclerc jumped and wrapped his legs around him, rubbing off him, Max gasped as he bent down to grab Charle’s ass and pull him closer. Charles clenched on to the back of Max’s hair. The fucker was probably messing it all up but Max found he didn’t really care at the moment. Leclerc might be an uptight asshole but at least he was a hot one.

They kissed and stumbled their way to Max's bedroom. Charles pushed Max back on to the chair by the bed and went to sit on his lap when the sudden sharp cry of pain from the dutch stopped him in his tracks. “What’s wrong with you?”, Max winced, looking down as he shuffled over to the bed, “The stupid jetski, I messed up my back earlier, fuck!”

Charles paused, looking him over.. “Show me” 

Max looked like he was going to refuse, he always did hate following orders, but he slowly took off his shirt. Skimming his hands carefully over Max’s body Charles could see a large bruise was beginning to spread from his back around to his stomach, moving his hands down lower Charles could feel that Max was still hard through his gym shorts, laughing Charles murmured against Max’s face “You are such a fucking slut, Verstappen"

“Fuck you Leclerc” Max said but kissed Charles eagerly as he took off the rest of their clothes

Wrapping a hand around his dick he started to jack him, twisting his wrist on every upstroke. Kissing down his body, Charles could feel Max vibrating 

“Fuck”, Max gasped into his mouth “Fuck!”. Charles kept it up until Max started to tense up “You going to come for me Max? or are you going to wait for me to fuck you?” Max refused to answer. “I want to hear you say it Max!” Charles called out, Speeding up his strokes Max still refused to give in, trying hard to hold out, Charles gave one more hard twist and Max cried out as he came all over himself. 

Shaking his head, Charles watched as Max came down from his orgasm. “Stubborn fucking idiot” he laughed as he kissed his head. “I’ll just have to make you come again won’t I?” Charles got a condom and a packet of lube from the bedside table and moved Max up on the bed. Max grunted at the change in position.

Max would never admit it but he loved it when Charles took charge, no one else could get to him the way he did.

“I’m not going to take it easy on you Max, I’m still fucking angry at you for pulling that shit yesterday, so fucking arrogant, always acting like you’re better than everyone else! Leclerc was still furious, Max could see it in his eyes. 

Max’s retort “That’s because I am” was cut off by two fingers entering him. The sudden jerk of his body made him hiss out in pain. Two fingers quickly became three as Leclerc made good on his words.

Charles licked into Max’s mouth, swallowing down every whimper. 

“When was the last time you let someone fuck you Max?” “Was it me?” Max’s eyes flashed as Leclerc bent down to suck Max’s cock. Verstappen always tasted good, always smelt good, using a favourite citrus shower gel he always brought to race weekends. 

Charles liked the feel of Max’s hands in his hair, pushing him down. He loved Max’s cock, loved making him come.

Feeling like he was going to come himself if he didn’t do something soon, Charles pulled off and put the condom on, after adding some more lube, he looked at Max and started to push in, not stopping until he had bottomed out. 

Kissing Max deeply now Charles set up a fast rhythm and he cried out as Leclerc started to hit his prostate. Max's cock starting to weep precum. But Charles was starting to press down on his bruises now too, spikes of pain mingling with the pleasure and Max cried out as his body was being played with. 

“More”, Max said, “Fuck, Charles, More!”

Charles obliged, changing the position to one he knew would hurt. Sitting Max up and fucking from behind, holding his neck and bending him back

Max’s body was on fire, pain blossoming all across his back, Charles cock drilling him right on his prostate. 

“Make yourself come Max, come on…”

Stripping his cock, he felt Charles press on one particularly painful bruise and that was it, his body seized up and his vision went white as he came hard.


End file.
